


Hot & Heavy In The Inferno Club

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Heavy In The Inferno Club

Dodo smiled as Polly lead her down the steps to The Inferno Club.

"You sure you’re up for this kind of action Polly? We have been to a few bars and clubs already tonight."  
"You sound like you'd rather be at home Dodo..."

Polly teased. 

"Besides, we're safe here."  
"I never said I wanted to go home...and safes one word to describe this place Crowded, raucous, close and sweat inducing are others."

Dodo teased as they entered.   
"I thought you liked sweat-inducing fun?"  
"You should know Pol! Well since we're here...Shall we get sweaty with each other?"  
"After you... m'lady."  
"Thank you.... Duchess…"  
"Oi!"

Polly laughed, smacking Dodo's ass as she led her out to the dancefloor. 

"C'mere you little minx."  
Dodo responded with a smirk by pressing right up against Polly.

"This close enough?"  
Polly smirked and moved to dance them into the shadows, her hands coming to rest on Dodo's buttocks lightly. 

"Quite perfect, little one."  
Dodo murred and slid her own hands down to Polly's short dress and cupped her buttocks as well. Polly smirked and pressed into Dodo a little, her voice low. 

"A little dance and then perhaps we should find somewhere quiet..."  
Dodo smile and ghosted a kiss over Polly's lips and slid her hands up under Polly's short skirt, she stroked her ass.

"I think it sounds.... interesting…"  
"Mmmm, that's my girl."

Polly murmured, stealing a sly kiss. Dodo murred and kissed back her hands slightly ruffling Polly's skirt up. Polly smirked and pulled away teasingly. 

"Come on, before we get thrown out for shagging on the dancefloor... again."  
"Well we could have always done it in the ladies’ rest room."  
"That tends to be more useful for randoms... or one night stands... besides, I like you in my bed."  
"Fair enough...call us a cab and we'll go back to yours and....work up a sweat…"  
Polly smirked and lead her outside, instantly hailing a cab with a shrill but firm whistle. 

"After you m'lady..."  
"No after you Duchess…"

Dodo teased repaying the favour Polly did her before by spanking her ass as she got into the cab. Polly laughed and settled quickly, giving the address as she waited for Dodo to join her. Dodo got in smiling at the driver as she did so.

"She's cute…"

She said to Polly before she began to kiss her neck and cheek.   
"Oh, you sound like you want to bring her home..."  
Dodo giggled and whispered in Polly's ear.

"No....at least not tonight but let’s leave her your number and we can call her some other time..."

Dodo grinned mischievously.

"However lets at least give her a little something to remember us by..."

She added before slowly starting to pull Polly's short skirt upwards so the driver could potentially see Polly's underwear. Polly smirked and went along with it, removing a note-card from her purse. 

"If you insist, M'lady."  
Dodo smiled and looked to see if the Driver was watching she smiled when she saw she was.

"You got an audience."

Dodo whispered to Polly as she pulled her skirt up fully leaving Polly's knickers on full view to the driver.   
"Of course... it might have something to do with just how much your teasing her..."  
"Me? You’re the one flashing her your knickers…."  
"Mmmm... well, that is rather your fault."  
"But your loving it…"

Dodo murred snuggling into her.   
"Mmm... maybe you should join me..."

Polly teased, moving to bare Dodo's panties to the driver even as she nipped the girl's neck gently.   
"Like what you see cutie pie?"

She purred to the driver. The driver blushed and, thankfully, pulled over to their home. Polly smiled and leant to whisper something to Dodo, her words light but husky. 

"Maybe we should leave her a gift... of underwear?"  
"She's see our pussies…"

She murred in a very half-hearted protest.   
"And... we'll see hers... in time."  
"Tell her to come back here with us and kneel in front of us....so she can get the best possible view."

Dodo said huskily.   
"I thought you wanted to be alone tonight, little Dodo?"  
"I do … but to tease her with possibly seeing our pussies...and not letting her have the best view.... that’s just mean."  
"Then she will be all the more desperately ready for us when she calls... besides, she's ready for plucking."   
Dodo beckoned for the driver to come join them in the backseat.

"…too mean…"  
"Precious girl. Go on then, after you."  
Dodo waited till the driver was with them.

"Kneel in front of us… We're going to give you a special tip...our knickers...but you got to remove them…"

She purred lifting her ass up off of the seat just enough that the driver could remove her underwear. The driver had done so, clearly timid. Polly smiled and stroked the girl's cheek, her voice gentle. 

"Don't be shy, little one... we don't bite."

The reassurance clearly helped and she soon removed Polly's underwear before accepting her card. Polly smiled. 

"Call us..."

She soon had the door unlocked and waited at the door for Dodo. Dodo let the driver admire her pussy for a little while longer before kissing her and going to join Polly.

"Mmmm I'm so hot…"  
"Then get yourself upstairs."

Polly smirked, blowing a kiss to the driver before shutting and locking the door behind them. Dodo hurried upstairs and way laying on the bed when Polly came in.   
"Look at you... gorgeous girl."  
"Want to 69?"  
"If you do, my little one?"  
"I do…"  
"Then spread..."  
Dodo mewed and did as she was asked. Polly smiled and slid into position easily. 

"Ready, my sweet?"  
"Yes."

Dodo said her voice muffled by Polly's crotch.   
"Then on three... One, two... Three."

She was soon settled to licking Dodo at a fast but tender pace. Dodo mewled and began licking back. Polly moaned and sped up. Dodo mewed and sped up her own licking. Polly soon cried out and came apart, speeding her own licking up. Dodo soon also mewed and came apart.


End file.
